hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
St. Andrews
THIS OC BELONGS TO SCOTTISHREBEL22. DO NOT STEAL THIS OC AND CLAIM THIS CHARACTER AS YOUR OWN. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO EDIT THIS CHARACTER'S PROFILE OR ANY OF THE INFORMATION POSTED ON THIS PAGE WITHOUT OBTAINING PERMISSION TO DO SO. Who is St. Andrews? St. Andrews is a fan-made character for the anime series Hetalia: Axis Powers created by Hidekaz Himaruya. His human name is Andrew Kirkland. His actual birth date remains unknown but he is estimated to be somewhere between his late 20's and early to mid 30's as far as his age is concerned. Appearance Andrew is a relatively tall and slender young man. He has medium length auburn hair which is soft and feathery to the touch, while it does appear to be somewhat unkempt. His eyes are said to be green, like Scotland's, but his general color is a couple shades darker. His body isn't too scrawny or too muscular, rather, he has lean muscle in terms of his appearance. His actual military uniform has yet to be revealed. His casual attire is a long sleeved, collared white shirt and some type of trousers or a kilt, depending on the occasion and location that he may or may not be in at the time. He often wears ankle high boots on his feet. Personality & Interests Andrew is a young man who is known to show fierce loyalty and patriotism when it comes to the country of Scotland. He is also someone who is considered to be an older brother type of guy in terms of how he generally will act in public or more typically around the people who he tends to treat like family. He is said to be the sentimental type, meaning, that if he gives an item that he holds dear to someone, it usually means that he is very fond of them and will even demonstrate a protective nature towards them, and, in most of these instances he can also show that he is faithful to the person who he loves the most. The negative aspects of his personality indicate that even though he can hold his liquor and is a fairly moderate drinker, on the rare occasions where he becomes a roaring drunk he can be sadistic, even prone to being violent. These instances indicate that he can get into fights and become bloodied as a direct result of them or be the one who winds up kicking someone's ass and leaving them unconscious. He is said to be a slow rising individual when it comes to judgments of other people, especially if he doesn't know them well enough to start out with. However, he's also said to be quick to anger and will not mince his words when getting a point across or having his voice be heard. He is someone who appears to be rugged and wild spirited, even speaking whatever is on his mind without fearing what the repercussions or consequences are. He also doesn't seem to be the type who gives a damn what others think about him or be easily influenced by what they may say. Trivia - The name St. Andrews comes from an apostle named Saint Andrew. It is said that the feast day for the apostle is identified as November 30. It is unknown if he recognizes this date as a special occasion or not. -The date of his actual birth is unknown. Some sources say it falls within the 8th century, and, others say that it was the 11th century. This is often disputed, as this could place him within an age range of being in his late 20's to being in his mid 30's. - He is often referred to as Drew, depending on whoever is talking to him at the time or the status of his relationship with the individual(s) of whom he is interacting with. This is the nickname that he seems to have no qualms with being called by.